1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal with a camera function. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of displaying a camera view area in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transparent display panel projecting a background on a display panel has been developed according to the development of a display panel. Such a transparent display panel has different projected backgrounds according to a location of a user.
Most portable terminals generally are now equipped with an embedded camera, and the particular portable terminals that include the transparent display panel has a problem of failing to capture an image as desired by a user when photographing an object because an image captured through a camera is different from an image viewed by a user.
With reference to FIG. 1, a portable terminal typically includes a camera 105 that is attached to a rear surface of a transparent display panel 103 of the portable terminal.
When a user 101 views the transparent display panel 103 from a view direction 107, the user 101 has a perspective that may view show a subject for photography exists in a second area 111 is projected on the transparent display panel 103.
In this case, when the user 101 takes a picture typically by pressing or touching button, the camera 105 of the portable terminal photographs a first area 109, and not the second area 111 because the user's viewpoint is different from that of the camera. As described above, since an image projected on the transparent display panel 101 is different from an image photographed by the camera 105, the user 101 cannot properly photograph a desired image as there is a significant amount of offset between the image as appeared to the user and the image captured by the camera.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus capable of photographing an image desired by a user in which the camera's view is more closely aligned with the view seen by the user.